Valentine
by Darkqueen274
Summary: Just a small story for u guys, happy valentine's day


**Kalona stood there, he watched the students. Among them, none other than Zoey redbird. She seemed to be trying her best to fight; he smirked and started to laugh a little. Kalona heard the bell wring "Zoey, do you mind staying a few minutes after class. I need to talk to you." He said "uh ok." She put the foil away. Kalona knew today was supposed to be special for the mortals. He waited as the other students left. He closed the door and smiled "what is it you want to talk about, professor?" she asked, the immortal walked over to one of the cabinets. "Come here." He said "ok." Zoey timidly walked over to the immortal, ready to run or fight if needed. That's when Kalona pulled the objects out, Zoey gasped as she saw the flowers "I heard about today being, well what you call 'Valentine's Day'." He said "oh" she giggled "well actually its tomorrow." She said "oh," she nodded "but thanks I guess. The roses are beautiful." She said, she took a whiff of the flowers. Kalona smiled "I guess this does work in though, I need a favor." She said "what is it?" Kalona asked, Zoey put the flowers down on his desk. "I need you to teach me how to fight, like really fight." "Is there a reason?" he asked "I don't want to be dependent on stark and Darius forever." She said "I need to defend myself if they are not around." She said "that is reasonable" she sighed "as I know, you are friends with a warrior though." "They won't train me; they said I won't ever need to." She said "they are wrong" he said. Kalona walked back over to the closet and started to dig through the weapons. You need something small, something simple and easy to hid." He said "ok" she watched "ah. Found something that is perfect for you." He said "what is it?" "A dagger, you can hide this easily." She nodded as he put the weapon in her hand. "But I need to teach you how to fight first." He said, she nodded and Kalona took a pencil. "You see, it's all about what u intend to do. Defense would mean you are probably fighting for your life." He said and pointed to her leg "the arms, legs, neck and abdomen are ways you can incapacitate or even kill someone." **

**Zoey shook her head; I don't want to kill them." "I know, but at that point in time, it won't matter. Survival becomes more important." "oh." She looked away "don't worry" he said and put a hand on her cheek "now, you run off, come here after school. I will teach you some more tricks." She nodded "thanks" the fledgling took the knife and put it in her bag. "See you Kalona" she said, the immortal nodded as she left the room.**

**Zoey opened the class room door "Kalona?" she looked around. She didn't see him "Professor?" she walked in and the door closed. He pounced on her "AH!" she screamed, Zoey grabbed the dagger and pointed it at his neck. "Kalona?" he laughed "very well, but you need to learn to trust your instincts. If you start to feel uncomfortable in an area, its best to leave. He said and Kalona got up off her, Zoey put the knife back in her bag. "ok." She looked away "is something wrong? Did I hurt you?" "No, no its not you." She said "then what is it?" he asked "its stark." She said "what happened?" Kalona helped her to her feet "I caught him cheating on me." She said "oh" Kalona didn't know what to say "I can't believe this!" she screamed, tears started to flow down her face. "I was loyal, loving, I was there for him. And he repays me like this!" she screamed. Kalona took her hand "there, there its ok." "No!" She screamed, Kalona sat her down her a chair "I feel so stupid!" "You're not stupid." Kalona tried his best to make her feel better. "I feel like hell! I don't know what to do or who to trust anymore!" she screamed "come on, I will take you to your room." She shook her head "I don't want to be around any of the other students right now." She said "then where do you want to go?" "My grandma's or somewhere privet." She said "hmmmm" he looked her in the eyes "I think my grandma still isn't doing well so I don't want to bother her. "I don't have a lot of vampires in and out of my room. Why don't I let you sleep there tonight?" She stared "is that aloud?" she asked "I don't know." She said "I am sure it will be fine." He said and she took his hand "ok" **

**She walked with him up to his room, he opened the door. "Wow" she looked around; the living quarters for the teachers were more or less a small apartment. "come." He walked over to the couch; she set her back down and then lay on the couch. "Here" he walked over to the closet and retrieved a blanket and pillows "if you need anything, just call for me." He said and walked over the counter "what are you making for diner?" she asked "I don't really know, do you want me to make you something?" she nodded "alright then. The immortal started working "what would you like?" "Whatever you can fix" she shrugged "ok" he smiled "go lay down for a bit, and don't worry about crying." "What do you mean?" "After all you have been through; I think you need to let it all out." She said "your right thanks Kalona" she hugged him "you're strong, but sometimes it's ok for you to be week. Hero or not." He said "thank you Kalona." She turned and walked back to the couch ad sat down. Kalona went back to cooking. **

**Zoey awoke to Kalona moving around the apartment "Kalona?" "Oh, you're awake." He smiled "yea" he came over with a tray, she sat up. Kalona set the tray on her lap "good morning he said "what's this?" she asked "breakfast." He smiled "I see that." She said "go on and eat something." He said and turned around, "Kalona" "hm?" He turned his head "thanks" "you're welcome." Kalona walked over and went back to cooking something for himself. Zoey watched him for a minute, "Kalona" "yes?" he turned and looked at her "Zoey, what is it?" he took the pot off the stove and walked over. She looked down "Zoey" Kalona knelt down and smiled at her "Zoey" he took her hand and kissed her. "It is ok." He whispered to her, the immortal stood "now eat something." He chuckled and walked away.**

**Zoey walked into the room, Kalona was putting away the equipment. "Kalona" he turned "oh, Zoey." He smiled "hey" she set her stuff down "can you train me today?" "Yes," she smiled, Kalona walked over and looked at him, "are you ready?" the fledgling nodded and Kalona grabbed her shoulders. She was pressed against the wall. She let out a squeak. "Sorry" he said "it's ok" "now, do you know what too?" he asked "yes" Zoey lifted her knee as if she were to fight. "Good, but it only works if your attacker is male." He said "yea" Zoey looked away, the immortal put his lips on her cheek. Zoey blushed as he let her go. "Zoey" "hm?" she looked the immortal in the eyes. Something that would have been dangerous before. She nuzzled him, "Kalona, thanks for making me feel better." "Oh you are very welcome." He said "ok" the immortal grinned as he set his lips onto hers. This wasn't like any kiss before. It was much kinder, "Zoey" "yes?" she whispered "allow me to be your lover, the one man to keep you safe. To make you happy, I promise I won't ever go behind your back like he did." "I-" she just stood there for a moment "yes!" here arms wrapped around him "I promise I won't ever betray you. He said Zoey smiled" thank you."**

**_The End_**

**_No really it's the end, no sequel!_**


End file.
